Sunday
by lalarandoms
Summary: Amanda invited Olivia and Noah( now one and half years old) over to dinner showing off her southern style cooking. But she may have something else up her sleeve. Takes place sometime in spring long after Amanda's birth. One-shot. OC - Lilly, Amanda's daughter.


I was bored at work and this story for some reason pop into my head. Not the greatest but I thought it was cute. Let me know what you think! One-Shot

All rights belong to Mr. Dick Wolf.

(**)

 _"I swear that I can see forever in your eyes" - Almost Paradise_

The sun shined brightly through the open curtain widows that were slightly open allowing the light breeze fill her apartment. Country music played loudly causing slight vibration to bounce off the walls onto the wooden floor and the smell of spices and freshly baked pie lingered in the air. The blonde stood behind the stove proudly singing along to the song playing in the background as she stirred the home made mashed potatoes while her daughter sat on her high child laughing at her mother's silliness.

"Just about done, Lilly. And then we can start setting up the table and afterwards we can get you changed really quick, okay?" she asked while she poured the mashed potatoes into bowl before setting a side on the counter.

Amanda walks over to her little dining room area, pulling her small table into the middle so there is enough room for her guests. She was nervous, this was the first she actually prepared a real Southern style meal for somebody and the only thing she on her mind was that she hoped the food turned out perfect. Running back and forth to kitchen, she grabs silverware, plates and glass cups placing them nicely onto the table. Satisfied with how the table was arranged, she headed over to pick up her little mini me.

"Let's get all pretty now!" her voice soft as she places a kiss on top of her daughters' head.

After turning off her stereo she heads to her daughter's bedroom. She lays her baby down on the changing table, quickly removing the clothes from her. After changing her diaper, Amanda grabs a baby wipe and begins to clean her daughter's face and hands. She grabs the little pink shirt sleeve less dress that her guest had brought for the little one, slipping the dress onto the little one as she sits her right up.

"Don't you look adorable, baby." She cooed

Her daughter smiled back at her with her matching blue eyes shined brightly with such innocence.

"Okay, I think it's time for mommy's turn to change, don't ya think?" she asked with her hands placed on her hips, leaning in close to the little one.

She leans in and places a soft kiss on her daughter's nose causing Lilly to giggle. She takes her daughter placing her onto her hip, walking out of the bedroom to head into hers. Sitting the baby down in the middle of her bed with soft toys surrounding her. Amanda opens both of her closet door widely, her hands on her hip as she eyes searched for the perfect outfit.

"Lilly, what should mama wear?" she asked with her head turned looking at her daughter.

Lilly made random noises while she had a toy in her mouth.

"A dress, huh? You want us to match, don't cha?"

More random noises coming out of the little one as if she was answering her mother.

"Alright, alight. I will wear a dress. Geeez!"

She surrenders throwing her hands up in the air looking back at her closest. She realizes that she doesn't have many dresses, which makes much sense since she is a true tom boy at heart but has her girlie moments from time to time. She chooses to go ahead with the peach strapless laced dress that matched perfecting with her beige wedges. Embracing her new long blonde locks that took forever to grow out she decided to have them down for the day. Her makeup was simple, basic mascara, eye liner, and a peach blossom shade lipstick for the final touch. She sprayed some perfume in her pulse points along with little on her dressed before double, triple checking herself in the mirror.

Turning to face her daughter who is now playing with the golden pit bull, she couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought that the hot mess of a blonde Amanda Rollins would be free of her addictions and have a little family of her own? It was truly a blessing.

"Lilly, how does mama look?" she asked the little one as she did little twirls showing off her look.

The little one giggled at her mother doing cutesy twirls, impressed by the flow of the dress. She raises her arms wanting up. "Mama"

Amanda walked over to picking up the little one and placing her on her hip as placing a soft kiss on her daughter's cheek scrunching her nose against her check.

"Mama, loves you." She whispered softly.

Frannie barked loudly at the sounds of the loud door knocks quickly running towards the door. Amanda wasn't far behind from the dog. Before opening the door, she takes a double check of her make up in the mirror by the door as Lilly does the same smiling cheesy copying her mom's gestures.

"Frannie, shh. Quiet down, it's just our guest."

Frannie fellows her mistress commends and quiets down as she sits patiently waiting for the door to open. Amanda nerves began to hike up causing her body to tremble. Her palms became sweaty and her heart beat started to beat quicker causing her to have hard time to catch a breath. Clearing her throat, she runs her fingers through her long locks, removing all possible tangles.

Feeling satisfied as she could, she slowly began to unlock her door. Slowly opening the door, her nerves went with through the roof when her blue eyes meant with brown eyes. Her stomach began to doing jumping jacks and she felt a lump on her throat begin to build up.

"Hi." Amanda soft whispered with a slight crack on her voice.

"Hey" the brunette greeted with a soft tone.

Amanda stepped aside holding the door wide open for her guest to come in. She carefully watched at the older brunette as she walked into her apartment with her little boy being held on her hip. Slowly closing the door behind, she walked into the living room as she scanned at the figure in front of her. How the black skinny jeans just hug all the right places and the way her white flowy button up fell perfectly loose on her with selves rolled up to her elbow, and button up stopped at the perfect spot allowing great view of her lundimous cleavage. The brunette stood to tall even with black sandals on.

"Amanda, it smells so delicious in here!" the brunette exclaimed.

The blonde placed her daughter on middle of the rug on her living room floor surround by soft toys and golden pit bull to keep her company. The brunette soon after follow suit as she does the same with her son. Turning back up, her eyes quickly gazed back at the blonde in front of her. Her back facing to her as she walked to the kitchen. The brunette followed behind taking in the beauty in front of her. Her blonde locks covered her milk skin back with such tease, the peach dressed making her soft skin stand out and her legs that seem to go for miles. She felt an intense sensation overcome her. She could feel her heart to begin to race and her mind starting to become foggy from the blondes smell that lingered in the air.

The blonde stood facing the counter gathering the food together as the brunette walked in behind her. She could feel the intense sensation radiating from one another, pure hotness. The children's laugher from the other room disappeared. Amanda shivered as she felt the brunettes finger tips touched her back ever so slightly removing her hair, her body intensified as she felt a pair of soft lips land on her shoulder.

"Mmm" the blonde moaned softly.

Olivia couldn't help but smile as her lover's body relaxed so easily on to her as she wrapped her around her waist. "Everything looks delicious."

"I hope so, or granny wouldn't be too proud" she joked.

" Your granny wouldn't be disappointment because it looks absolutely delicious. But—"

Olivia turned the blonde around to face her, once again wrapping her arms around the blonde's tiny waist bringing her closer. Her brown eyes met with her lover's blue, their lock sending each other goosebumps. Olivia lowers her head closer to the blonde, their lips barely touching but close enough to feel each other's breathe.

"But not as delicious as you." her raspy voice causing the blonde to moan softly to herself.

Amanda leaned in closer to the brunette placing a soft kiss on her lover's strawberry lips, pulling back ever so gently. A smiled slipped from her lips. "Don't start something you can't finish."

The brunette eyebrow arch as her own smile slipped from her lips. "Who said I can't finish it?"

Amanda giggled and gently pushed the older woman from her, turning around once again focusing her attention on the food.

"How about we start eating before the food gets cold? Why don't you go ahead and get the kids on the table, I have an extra high chair for Noah. And I will bring the food out."

Olivia leaned over to grab one of the plates to help but her hand was smacked away from the blonde.

"No, you're the guest. I will do it. You go ahead and get the kids, and yourself at the table."

The brunette threw her eyes up in the air and stepped back. "Okay, okay whatever you say boss." She joked.

Amanda had really out done herself with this Sunday dinner. Homemade pan friend chicken along with collard greens, mashed potatoes, and cornbread. Served with a refreshing sweet tea, just like how they would it in the South. The dinner was filled with laugher between the two older woman, and with the kids creating some art with their mash potatoes. Surprised after delicious meal they all still had room for some dessert. The blonde brought out a homemade peach pie with real peaches, that cause the brunette to nearly orgasm by how good it was. After cleaning up the dishes and putting the left overs away, both mothers gather their babies and cleaned them up. Lilly and Noah laid on the crib peacefully asleep in their warm pajamas.

Olivia's walked out baby's bedroom with Amanda following behind slowly closing the door behind but leaving it open a tiny bit. The brunette reached her hand out to the tiny blonde, grasping the tiny hand she slowly pulls Amanda close to her. Her arms snake around the blonde's tiny waist bringing her body closer to touch. She shivered at the soft touch of the blonde's hands landing on her upper arms, her nails digging deep into her skin. They each felt each other's heart beat as it became sync. Their eyes never breaking their locks as electricity build around them radiating a spark.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?" Olivia asked in a soft tone as she lowered her head to the blonde.

Their foreheads and nose touched as their breathes became each other's oxygen. Both deeply grasping for air, each pair of lip so close yet so far.

"You don't look so bad yourself." The blonde was able to mumble under breathe.

Olivia moaned softly as she felt lover's lips captures hers. Her lips part slowly as an invitation that Amanda proudly accepts. Olivia's hands caress up the blonde's back bring her into a tighter hold causing the blonde to shiver at soft touch on her bare skin. The blonde's arms wrapped around the brunette's neck, her fingers tracing their way through the back of Olivia's hair. Pure ecstasy filled them as the universe glow radiated on them.

Hesitated to break their kiss but they were in much need of air, they pulled apart not allowing their eyes to break their lock. Blue eyes mesmerized the brunette causing lust to fill into her browns. Amanda slowly pulls away from Olivia.

Amanda clears her throat and licks her lips ever so lightly. "Um, I invited you and Noah here for a reason. "

"Okay?" Olivia asked confused.

Amanda's takes Olivia's soft warm hand, placing hers onto. Despite the size difference they fit perfectly together. She watches her lover's browns eyes sparkled back at her, and way her brown locks fell perfectly down her neck. The way she bites her bottom lip with such worries cause the blonde to melt inside. At this very moment the earth stood still.

"Olivia Benson," she began. "I love you with inch of my being. You are the most beautiful person that has walked into my life. You are everything and more that I could have ever wanted. You have seen me in the darkest and lowest points in life, and yet here you still are. You have helped me grow and overcome my fears and addictions. There have been times that I wanted to give up and end it all but when I looked at you, into your beautiful brown eyes, I was reminded of my reasons to strive. I want to sleep every night next to you and wake every morning with you next me, preferably naked. I never truly understood what true love meant or was but then I look at you it makes senses, all those sappy love songs; they all make sense now. I have never felt so blessed in life until the day I met you."

Amanda pulls out ring from between cleavage. "My life will never be complete without you and Noah in it. You, Lilly and Noah are my reasons to continue on living, you are my life. "

Dropping down onto one knee, taking Olivia's left hand onto hers the ring in free hand close to the brunette ring finger. "Olivia Benson, will you grow old with me as we watch our children grow together? "

Tears ran down Olivia's cheek and her breathing became hard. She trembled as her heart began to beat faster. A lump on throat began to build up. Her world stood still, everything became frozen. She was lost in the blonde's blue eyes, they showed nothing but truth. Huge heat rushed through Olivia's body, her palms sweaty. Biting her bottom lip gently tears coming down harder, she nodded her head. Forcing herself to fight through the hard lump in her throat "Yes, yes"

The nervous blonde slips the ring on the small ring finger of her lover, soon after picking herself up. Both hands land on the brunette's cheek bring her closer to the blonde, their lips crush. All her fears went away once their lips touch. Their love and passion shined bright between them, with each kiss they are reminded of every moment that lead them to where they are. The struggle between depression, addiction , abandonment, all the fights and loss trust all became worth it in the end. Love overcame every pain they've ever went had. Love brought them together again. Love is home.

Amanda broke their kiss, she stared deeply into her lover's brown teary eyes. She plants a soft kiss on Olivia's nose. She breathes deeply trying to hold back her tears. "I love you Mrs. Olivia Benson Rollins. "

Olivia tears became harder; those words rang in her ears. " _Mrs. Olivia Benson Rollins"_ sounded to perfect and so natural. Her arms wrapped around the blonde's tiny waist tightly, bringing her closer. " I love you baby"


End file.
